Mother's Return
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* At the end of Chapter 215 Kanae reads the name 'Mogami Saena', this is my take on the following events. Bad summary, but it will changes once I work on the story a bit more, title may also change. RnR. Be warned this story will have irregular updates as I'm working on other stories as well.


**Disclaimer: All things Sekirei belongs to ****Sakurako Gokurakuin-sensei, well except for the tweaks that are all me.**

**Summary:** Kanae sees the name 'Saena Mogami' in the list of crew members for her next role, bringing up questions about Kyoko's childhood. What does this mean for Kyoko? For Ren/Kuon?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violence and/or awkward moments.

**Warnings:** Spoilers

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Text Message_

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S-B -*- -*- -*- -***

**Prologue****:**

Kyoko had just walked into the 'Love Me' sections changing room when the door slammed open.

"MO! I've been trying to reach you for forever!" Kanae shouted as she spotted Kyoko.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried happily as she lunged for her best friend, which Kanae expertly dodged on instinct sending Kyoko flying into the hallway; but she recovered quickly and was back in front of Kanae.

"Don't 'Moko-san' me!" Kanae said, "You've been practically non-existent for the last month and a half, where have you been? The President and Sawara-san kept saying you were dealing with family matters but I know that's not true because you told me yourself you haven't seen you mother since you were six and don't know where she is or any of your other family members." Kanae ended up panting as she had breathed though her whole speech.

"Moko-san, are you mad at me?" Kyoko asked with a quivering lower lip and big, glossy eyes.

"Yes." Kanae said.

"But, Moko-san," Kyoko wailed as she latched onto the front of her best friend, "I was doing that job for the president, remember the dangerous one? It ended up lasting longer than he originally planned and I was sworn to secrecy about it. I really did want to call you and tell you but I couldn't and I was only allowed to contact the president, Sawara-san, Yashiro-san, and the goddess."

_'The Goddess?'… I don't want to know, really!'_ Kanae thought, "What does Yashiro-san have to do with anything, isn't he Tsuruga-san's manager."

"Yes, but he was also working as my temporary manager because I was so busy," Kyoko said, "but only because–"

"Because?" Kanae said seeing as Kyoko clammed up.

"I can't say Moko-san, I'm sorry." Kyoko wailed, "But I really do want to tell you."

"I think I can figure out most of the rest," Kanae said with a sigh, "I'm guessing you were with Tsuruga-san helping with his 'super-secret' roll as the President told the press, which means it only a matter of time before I find out what you were doing. So, I guess I can forgive you this time."

"Oh Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! You're the best Moko-san!" Kyoko cried as she fiercely hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off." Kanae said as she gave Kyoko a light push.

"Oh yeah you said you were looking for me? Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Right. Well you see," Kanae said, "I heard you were coming back and I was having a hard time deciding something about a part for a drama."

"Oh, what is it?" Kyoko asked, "Is it the character, or the other people in the drama, or do you not like the story?"

"Well, I'm just not sure if I want to do it," Kanae lied as she had already accepted the role. "Why don't you look over the details of the story and stuff? I want your honest opinion, also it's supposed to be doing most of the filming at TBM Studios where you film with Bridge Rock." Kyoko took the folder and started reading through everything.

"I think it's a good role and you'll get to work with Hiou-kun again," Kyoko said as she continued to leaf through the papers.

"Good it's final I'm doing the role it starts in two days." Kanae said, "Why don't we go find - Kyoko? What's wrong?" Kanae say that Kyoko had suddenly frozen and became pale.

"Mother?" Kyoko whispered sadly, "No she can't have been this close all along?" Kyoko then dropped the papers she was holding on the table in the room and ran out. Kanae saw Kyoko pull out her cell phone as she left the room. "Kyoko!" Kanae shouted as she went to follow her friend out the door but as she reached the hall Kyoko was already out of sight.

Kanae walked over to the papers and noticed that the page showing was the one that she feared it would be on when she had looked through the pages earlier that day. Under the 'Lawyer Supervision' was the name that had caused her to freeze earlier and wonder if there was a connection to her best and only real friend, Saena Mogami.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S-B -*- -*- -*- -***

**Author's Note:** Those of you who follow me or my other stories already know this but my little sister is getting married on Sunday (September 28th) and I have been ūber busy, anyway I just had a chance to catch up on some manga updates that I missed and, well obviously, one of them was Skip Beat! anyway I was trying to go to sleep because I have to be up early tomorrow but this _**little plot bunny just wouldn't leave**_ so I wrote this first chapter of a new story and I'm posting it. However, I **don't know when it will be updated** again as I already have a shit ton of stories I'm working on, **but it will be soon** cuz I really like this new idea.


End file.
